Anesthetic products are known in the medical field and can be used for desensitization. EMLA® (lidocaine 2.5% and prilocaine 2.5%) cream has been used as a topical anesthetic. EMLA comprises lidocaine and prilocaine in an emulsified topical cream. Lidocaine is recognized as being safe and effective. It has been reported, however, that prilocaine use results in metabolites that are responsible for methemoglobinemia. Accordingly, alternatives to EMLA have been sought. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,902.
Desensitizing drug products have been used for treatment of males for premature ejaculation. That is, desensitizing drug products have been developed for application on the penis to help in temporarily slowing the onset of ejaculation, and can be referred to as male genital desensitizers or male genital desensitizer compositions. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration has published a monograph for over-the-counter products for the treatment of premature ejaculation.